


【翔智】缚

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 当上班族s遇到小妖精o 放弃了一切的他只想疯狂一次 一起反叛一起坠落 电光石火遇到柴米油盐 这魔盒还是永远不要打开了预警：婚外恋 年龄差





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “当然爱，智君，我还有你，我也只有你了。”
> 
> “太好了，翔君，我也只有你了。”

一

http://music.163.com/#/song?id=26694343

樱井翔还记得他和大野智见面的第一天。  
那天他下班回到家，一脸疲惫把大衣外套和手提包递给妻子时，看到放在玄关的两双鞋子，才发现家里来了客人。“打扰了。”一位穿着西装的男性站起来朝他鞠了一躬，樱井回了礼，妻子小声告诉他这是三木律师。他走近发现沙发上还坐着一个人，穿着高中生校服，像是在发呆的样子，垂下来的头发遮住了一部分脸。等那个人听到来人的脚步声抬起头来，樱井才看清那人原来是一个长相过分秀气的男孩子。  
“三木先生，请问您有什么事吗？”  
“是这样的，樱井桑，这位是大野智君，由于种种原因，他之前的监护人都选择了放弃对其的监护权与相应可以获得的遗产继承权，现在您和您夫人是和这孩子关系最近的人了，我来找您商量一下，看看您愿不愿意做他的监护人。”  
樱井看了妻子一眼，说到遗产继承权的时候，她眼中满是期待，果然生活会把人磨成这样吗？  
“您可以再解释一下吗？”  
“大野君，你介意去别的房间等一下吗？”三木律师打算赶走窝在沙发上的小男生。  
“哦，可以哦，那我去楼上吧。”他没有生气，起身上了楼梯，走到一半像是不确定似的回了一下头，看到樱井在看他，就撩开头发害羞的一笑，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙。  
等大野上去之后，三木律师继续说：  
“就是说，如果您选择接受的话，您相应的也会在他成年之后获得他父母部分遗产的权利，我可以告诉您这个数字相当可观。”  
“不好意思，森赛，我想问一下之前那些人为什么不愿继续当大野君的监护人了呢？”  
“……我实话告诉您吧，之前那些收留他的家庭不是夫妻分居，就是以离婚收场，他们都说大野智就是个天生会勾引人的妖精。”  
“……”  
“翔君这个不用担心，我可是最喜欢翔君了，是不会变心的，你还不相信我吗？而且刚刚我问过森赛了，这孩子今年18岁，马上就19岁了，这么大的人也用不着太操心，再照顾他一年多的时间，他就成年了，我们岂不是很容易就得到那笔遗产了吗，到时候翔君你也不用这么辛苦了。”  
看着妻子十分想要答应下来的样子，樱井翔点了头，心里默默开始规划家里多了一个人的生活。  
三木律师从包里拿出文件夹，两人开始签署各种协议。  
“那我就不打扰了，再见。”  
“辛苦您了。”  
樱井夫妻两人在玄关送走了三木律师。  
“我去给你热一下晚饭。”妻子去了厨房之后，生活突然被打乱，还没能完全接受事实，脑袋昏昏沉沉的樱井翔才想起来大野智还在二楼不知道干什么呢。他快步走上去，看见一个背影抱着膝盖倚在走廊的墙上，发出均匀的呼吸声，真是厉害啊，在一个陌生人的家里，那人竟然睡着了。樱井过去拍了拍大野的肩膀，“醒醒，大野君，你怎么睡在这里了？”  
大野被吓了一跳，全身抖了一下，睁开眼看见是樱井翔来了，就朝他笑了一下，“我不敢随便进你们房间嘛，又困，在这里坐着坐着就睡着了。所以，我以后可以住这里吗？”。  
“当然了，你以后就跟我们一起生活了，饿了吗？下去吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你的行李什么的呢？今晚先这里凑合一下，明天我们去给你搬。”  
“啊我的行李就在这里啊”，大野指了指他腰间的小挎包，拉开拉链，樱井看到了里面装着几条灰色的内裤。  
“哈？？？”  
“骗你的！”，男孩突然抬手刮了一下樱井翔的鼻子，“我的东西都在学校呢，我们快走吧，翔君我饿了。”他说完就自顾自地走了。  
被刮了鼻子的樱井翔愣住了，站了半天才追了上去，“翔君？喂！你这小子不叫我哥哥叔叔什么的就算了，至少要叫我翔桑吧！”  
“ふふ翔君今天是在担心我被勾引走吗？不会的哦，我怎么可能喜欢上那个孩子呢？”  
“……”  
“所以请翔君多去照顾那孩子吧~我就不管啦~”  
深夜，月光透过窗户照在客房单人床上，隔壁的房间传来压抑着的呻吟声和肉体撞击的声音，大野智清醒地睁开了双眼，“又要破坏一个新的家庭了呢……这次的男人长得不错，尤其是那双眼睛啊。”

隔壁的声音在小小的卧室里越来越明显，他皱着眉头有些不耐烦地翻了个身。

 

主卧里安静了许久，樱井翔轻轻抽出被压麻了的手臂，已经很累的他想要睡，脑子里却全是大野智的样子，在楼梯上的那个微笑。他本以为少年时期在不同的家庭里流离失所，肯定也没有感受过什么温暖的大野智应该是个令人很难接近的、冷冰冰的孩子，没想到意外的可爱，刮人鼻子、没大没小的叫翔君的样子还有点淘气。他又想到这个人不知道经历了几次这样小心翼翼地跟着律师到某个陌生人家里，没人管没人问冬天缩在走廊里睡着，被人赶出家门还要被骂那么难听的话，想到这里樱井心里很不舒服，自责着刚才竟然把人给忘了，这么想着想着便睡着了。  
梦境中自己家的房子里空空如也，家具上盖着白布，所有房间的门都贴上了封条。一进门的客厅里，两个赤裸的男人身影交叠在一起，看不清面孔，他们既两株植物一样缠绵的互相缠绕，又像两只野兽一样疯狂的啃咬着对方。木地板上沾满了两人的汗珠和体液，反射着阳光，地面开始坠落、坠落、不停的坠落。

樱井翔突然惊醒了，皎洁的月光正倾撒在床上。


	2. Chapter 2

二

“大野君，起床了。”  
大野智早上一睁眼面前是樱井翔的脸。  
“唔……”，他又闭上眼睛，刚又要睡着，被子被往里推了推，接着床陷下去一块。樱井翔坐在床边，摸了摸大野柔软的头发，“大野君，不用担心，既然你来到我们家了，我是绝对不会再赶你出去的，我会好好的照顾你直到你成年的……现在是有点早，但是因为我要赶着上班，晚上也没空，只能早点去学校把你的东西搬过来，所以快醒醒，嗯？”  
“ふふ翔君真是温柔啊，这是把我当成小孩子了吗？不要这样啊~”大野笑了，从被子里钻出来，樱井翔惊讶的发现他上半身什么也没穿，属于少年的肌肉漂亮的分布在他的身体上。大野撩开头发看了一眼时间，“才刚刚六点啊，我好困。”说完又缩了回去。  
“起床了啦，你困的话就今天晚上早点睡嘛。”樱井见大野又要睡着，就赶紧抓住他的胳膊，想把那人从床上扒下来，没想到一个用力直接把对方的小身板拉到了自己怀里，下一秒就看到大野抱上了自己的腰，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛小声在自己怀里说，“翔君不困吗？昨天晚上折腾到那么晚……”樱井翔瞬间不敢动了，因为他发现大清早自己竟然对面前这个人有欲望，年轻又赤裸的身体，天真又诱惑的眼神，还有他的胸部似有似无的压着自己的隐私部位……樱井翔定了定神，想要赶走脑子里的混沌。  
大野智感觉到了对方身体的僵硬，“以后我住在这里的话，翔君可要收敛一点了，昨天很吵哦ふふ”，他从樱井翔身上爬起来，转过身去穿上衣服，暧昧的说，“听上去翔君肯定很厉害吧。”  
路上一路通畅，踩下刹车停在最后一个红绿灯前，樱井翔看着坐在副驾驶的大野智，那人正靠着车窗看外面的风景，留给他一个圆乎乎的脸颊。只用一个眼神就能勾起他的肉欲，樱井翔想，家里来的不是只小猫，是只小狐狸啊。

“怎么，大野智，这么快又换新的了吗？”  
“哈哈哈下次要不要住我家呀？”  
樱井翔跟在大野智身后穿过学校的走廊，各种不怀好意的话充斥着耳朵，他下意识拉过前面步子飞快的人，安抚似的搂住他的肩膀，“没事的，有我在呢。”樱井没有多想，以为大野的那些同学因为他没有家而欺负他，而没有看见大野智目光流转中的笑意。男人总是会追求一种保护欲，以显示自己的强大，大野熟练的给了樱井这个机会，他安分的躲在樱井怀里，很好樱井翔，继续这样吧，很快我就能离开了，他想，而身体却不由自主的追随着那个人的温度，享受了起被珍视的感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

三

转眼大野智已经在樱井家住了两个星期了，平时放了学就回家，樱井每次上楼叫他吃饭时，总喜欢不由自主的盯着在他摆弄画具或是捏捏小泥人时精致的的侧脸，不忍打扰。有一次樱井问他已经快要毕业了，为什么还不努力学习，反而去弄这些东西，大野有点不好意思的说自己学习苦手，已经没有继续升学的打算了。樱井本身是庆应大学的高材生，觉得升学理所应当，想着要规劝一下大野，却被他打着哈哈糊弄过去了。  
平时三个人都在客厅里时，大野还有点羞怯怯的样子，也不怎么说话，像是感觉打扰了樱井夫妇的二人世界，再加上惠理子平时也不怎么搭理他，家里就跟没这个人似的。樱井把那天早上的对话当做是这个时期小男生的好奇和淘气，也不是怕他再听到揶揄自己，但还是从那以后一直下意识的保持着禁欲，晚上看着惠理子的脸竟也没了做的兴致。只是少年偶尔因为睡衣领子太大，而不小心露出的雪白胸口每次都能让樱井回忆起他的年轻躯体，而这种想法又会因为惠理子的存在而转化成一种负罪感。樱井翔不是不知道同性恋这回事，他一直觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的直男，可是见到大野智后这种想法消失了，因为他竟然开始觊觎他的男性的身体，跟自己一样的身体。他不是不能接受男性间发生肉体的关系，但问题是，他已经结婚了。

 

 

“今天晚上家里就我们两个人哦，大野君想吃什么？我晚上买回去。”樱井翔中午给小孩打了个电话。  
“这样啊”，通过电波传来的声音闷闷的，樱井翔不难想象大野正在挠头的样子，“我随便吧，翔君想吃什么买什么就好了，不然回家我给你做也可以。”  
“唔……那吃咖喱好吗？”想想小人儿平时喜欢吃的东西，樱井努力想要多关心照顾他一下，拼命投其所好。  
“嗯好！谢谢翔君！最喜欢翔君了！”

看，小人儿很高兴吧！

 

傍晚，樱井拎着放着咖喱饭的袋子进了家门，却没见到人。他奇怪的放下东西，开始在每个房间里找人，整个屋子静悄悄的，只有樱井的脚步声和墙上的钟表滴滴答答的响着。一楼的房间没有，二楼其他的房间也没有人，就只剩大野的卧室了，樱井心里渐渐紧张起来，吸了一口气推开虚掩着的房门。


	4. Chapter 4

四

http://music.163.com/#/song?id=5050591

樱井觉得走进来的自己就像猎人掉进了狐狸的陷阱。

直接入眼的是一幅过于情色的画面：暖调的夕阳透过窗帘洒满了这间小屋，大野躺在铺了一层布的地板上，全身赤裸，只剩一条内裤穿在身上，纤细的属于少年的肌肉分布在他身体上，整个躯干涂满了白色的润滑剂。“翔君，你终于回来啦，我自己都快玩腻了”，说这话时，表情自然地好像在说类似今天天气真不错之类的话，一只手玩弄着自己的乳首，另一只手在一侧腹股沟上来回滑动按摩着，润滑液被拉成一条条白丝，就像……被人射了满身精液，还不止餍足的样子。  
樱井翔站也不是坐也不是，眼睛不知道看哪里，他已经两周没碰过妻子了，而眼前这幅画面又太过限制级，他感觉血液在不停的向下半身流动，红着脸半天才憋出一句话来：“你、你快起来把衣服穿上。”  
“穿衣服？翔君看我黏糊糊、滑溜溜的怎么穿衣服呀？”  
 “总之你先起来再说！ ”  
“翔君”，大野智坐起来，一把抓住樱井翔的手，上目线盯着他，“翔君想看到这样的我很久了吧……而且翔君也忍了很久了吧，自从被我说了那一次，已经两个星期没有做了哦～我可是有在好好观察，翔君是不是已经对那个无趣的女人厌倦了呢？什么嘛，一听到遗产的事情就两眼放光，也不管三木桑说我是妖精的事，一心就想把我留下。”  
“你别这么说，惠理子怎么说也是我妻子。”  
“是吗，哼，小樱井可不是这么说的呢，他已经变得……让我摸一摸……哇已经变得越来越硬了呢ふふ。”大野智嘴上软软的笑着，手下却干着不堪入目的事情，手上还滑溜溜的就去抓上樱井的裤子，暧昧的揉着那处渐渐凸起来的地方。樱井的理智告诉他不能再继续下去了，他一把抓住大野作乱的手，把他从地上拉起来，拽着人就进了对面的卫生间，也不管身上穿的西装了，抓起花洒开始调水温，“你快洗掉这些东西，我已经结婚了，这样不可以。”  
大野智也是头回遇到这种坐怀不乱的人，他有点乱了阵脚，又小孩子心性，干脆两只手捧起樱井的脸，踮着脚尖升到两人可以平视的高度，二目相对，虚虚的气声打到樱井的耳膜：“樱井翔，你听好了，我！偏！不！”说完直接热情的吻上了对面人丰厚的双唇，灵活的小舌头伸进去索取着，撩拨着。  
樱井一愣，刚刚有些平静下去的欲望又被这个吻重新点燃，他引以为傲的理智终于崩线了，克制不住的喘着粗气回吻对方，手里的花洒啪的掉在地板上，水喷得到处都是。可是这种吻只是背德的疯狂开头，他觉得还不够，还不够，还不够。野兽般啃咬着对方的脖颈，留下一个个红痕，他忍了太久，几乎是从第一次见到大野的倾城一笑开始就想把这个雪白的人染上属于自己的颜色。  
两人拥吻着从卫生间出来，路上撞到了不少东西，大野身上都是润滑剂，整个人像一条滑溜溜的鱼，樱井好不容易护着大野的头和腰，一起倒在单人床上。“翔君小心一点别弄到床上，我晚上还要在这里睡觉呢~”大野在亲吻的间隙撒着娇。  
“怎么可能不弄到床上？你这个欠操的样子今天晚上还想睡觉？”大野听到这句床上脏兮兮的话，反而对对方这幅与平时反差极大的样子充满了兴趣， 这个现在正在抱他的男人会跟他聊天，会想着照顾他的感受，会去好奇他的画、他的小泥人，甚至还会像兄长一样唠叨他要安心学习，不行，不能这样，他不再去想樱井平时的温柔，专心沉浸在当下的肉欲当中，手放在对方的隐私部位熟练的按压着、撩拨着，感受着那里炙手的温度。

“唔你别先亲了，快摸摸我。”大野带着来到樱井的手指自己的胸部，樱井开始专心就着润滑液揉捏按摩不同于女性的平坦的胸部，两根手指夹起放下，玩弄着那两个小小硬硬的乳头，大野闭着眼睛享受，舒服的哼出声来，前端也在内裤的束缚下渐渐撑起了弧度，他双手摸到樱井身上的纽扣，艰难地扒下已经那件湿了的西装外套。到了里面的衬衣的时候，纽扣太多，大野现在又被情欲控制着，全身酥软，双手在樱井胸口作乱，“呜呜脱不下来……翔君快点……”

“你都是从哪里学的这么嗲？”脱掉所有碍事的衣服，漂亮的肌肉显露出来，樱井回头看见大野晃着窄腰想把身上唯一的内裤蹭下来，“唔屁股里面难受，前面也受不了了……翔君快帮帮我”。

“怎么了，抬屁股！”见大野磨磨蹭蹭的不动，樱井一把把大野翻过身来，拉着他的腰让他跪在床上。被撑到变形的地味内裤扯了下来，屁股上啪的挨了一巴掌，大野顺从的把双腿大大打开，自己挺着腰掰开臀瓣，给樱井展示绝密的风景。  
尾巴，狐狸般毛茸茸的尾巴，没有了内裤的束缚，垂在他的大腿间，一部分柔顺的毛毛已经被体液打湿了，末端消失在那人不受控制正在不断收缩舒张的小穴里，樱井摸上去，揉着他的臀瓣，扯了扯那根尾巴，听到大野发出呻吟时忍不住爆了粗口，“妈的小狐狸你怎么这么骚。”

“还不是为你准备的，我刚刚塞进去也是费了半天的力气好嘛，用了好多润滑呢。”

大野漂亮的手指摸到臀缝，抓住肛塞露在外面的部分，用了点力气来回拉扯了几下，慢慢拔出来，小穴不舍得发出噗的一声，粉红色的嫩肉被带出穴口。樱井盯着那个还没来得及闭合的小口，没了肛塞的阻挡，里面的润滑混合着肠液汩汩的流出来，他直接捅了两只手指在里面进进出出，还戏谑的说，“那个肛塞型号不小啊。”

“就看翔君能不能满足我了……啊！哈啊……被、戳到了！”

樱井翔感觉穴道紧紧的缩了一下，下面的人性器高高翘起，像是被抽掉了力气一样差点倒下去，“那是……”

大野缓过来劲来，扶着樱井结实的手臂转过身来，自己也把一根手指沾了润滑粗暴地捅进去，带着樱井的两个手指找着位置，“呃嗯嗯……哈……就是这里，前列腺，翔君知道的吧，要记得等下往这里捅哦～”

“ふふ你倒是很懂的样子……”樱井的手指继续攻击着那一点，他有点嫉妒，大野以前和多少人做过？又是和什么人做的？

“翔君快进来吧，我好想要～”

“知道了这就满足你。”樱井阴着脸说。他抓过床头柜上的安全套递给大野示意他给自己戴上，大野回过头去握住那根完全勃起的阴茎，“翔君好大呀～”他伸出舌头舔了一下那个流着液体的小孔，撸动了几下之后打开安全套套了上去，小人把套套戴好之后又乖乖趴了回去，撅起了小屁股。

“第一次就要小狗式吗？”

“小狗式比较容易碰到前列腺啦……对新手来说也容易能让下面的人高、唔哈！嗯嗯……啊好撑……樱井翔你怎么突然进来了！”

“你担心我没法让你高潮吗，嗯，智？”

樱井翔不想承认是因为刚刚被说成新手心里不甘，而想着报复那人一下就直接进去了。大野也不想承认选择小狗式的原因是不想在做爱的时候看着樱井的脸，怕自己沉溺在他的眼睛里再也走不出来了。

“我、我没有……啊不行、你先慢点动……哈不、不能一开始就、就——”

“为什么不能？”樱井抓住身下人的胯，稳住他的身体，脑子里回忆着刚刚大野告诉他的位置，腰间肌肉不断发力向里顶弄，“你不就是想被操射出来吗？”

在几次尝试之后，大野的敏感点终于被顶到了，樱井感受着他的反应，大力攻击那个地方。“啊、啊啊！嗯、哈呃……”大野的小穴痉挛似的开始收缩，也完全没有余裕去和樱井拌嘴，大脑一片空白，口水从嘴角流下来，脖颈向后高高的仰起。樱井见状加快了速度，手伸到前面握住大野的性器，跟着后面的节奏上下撸动起来。

“不、不行了！啊翔君，太快了！翔君翔君，要、要……”安静的房间里只剩肉体的撞击声和两个人的喘息声，大野已经叫不出声音，全身肌肉绷紧，颤抖着射了出来。

一股股白色的精液射到了床单上，樱井用了力揽住他的髋部，不让大野整个人脱力趴倒在床上，下身因为大野不停收缩的肉穴太紧而放慢了速度，看着那个人高潮后可怜又可爱的样子倾身下去，整个人贴上大野的后背，牙齿轻咬着他发红敏感的耳朵，“喏，你看你弄的床上这么湿，怎么办啊。”

大野抖了一下，久违的有点害羞，“还不是翔君太厉害了……”

樱井怜爱的吻上了他的唇，等他放松之后，大力的前后摆胯，把整根怒张的性器顶到最里面，再抽出来，顶的大野支撑不稳身体，释放过后的阴茎可怜巴巴地垂在腿间来回晃着。

“翔、翔君你让我哈~唔嗯……让我先缓缓……”

“不行，你是爽到了，我还没完事呢。”

“那你快点~我好累啊。”

樱井听到这话也就不再克制，胯部又逐渐加快了抽插的速度。肉穴紧紧地包裹着兴奋的阴茎，夹的他不想出来。房间里呼吸声渐渐粗重起来，最后几下重重地捣进去，樱井绷紧身体低喘着射了出来。刚射完精的那根还没有变软，他恋恋不舍地又来回抽插了几下才拔了出来，抱着大野一起倒在了床上。

 

 

洗完澡的两个人又回到那间空气里还弥漫着淫靡气息、一片狼籍的小屋，小心走过沾到润滑液的地板，一起把弄湿了的床单之类的抽出来，樱井抱着这堆东西扔进洗衣机里，“你说你今晚怎么办，家里可没有备用的床单了。”

“那我要和翔君一起睡！”

“……真拿你没办法，走吧先去吃饭，咖喱肯定早就凉了。”揽上小人儿的肩膀，顺便揉了一把他的头毛。


	5. Chapter 5

五

http://music.163.com/#/song?id=28288341

“欢迎回家～”

惠理子周六中午哼着歌进了门，她不是东京人，昨天去了老家的同学聚会。心情不错的她发现了晾在阳台的床单时，还打趣了两句说莫不是大野君这么大的人还尿床了吧。

“姉さん别说了~”大野装作不好意思的样子落在樱井眼里让他憋不住笑，忍不住揉了揉那人的头，被大野暧昧地看了一眼。

“看来我不在的时候，你们两个人关系变好了啊。”惠理子似乎没注意到屋子里弥漫着的异样气息。

趁她去卧室收拾行李的时候，大野一踮脚主动抱上樱井翔，两人就开始难舍难分地吻了起来，两人之间互相的肉体吸引力无法阻挡，背着惠理子偷情的行为又让这个吻变得异常刺激，唇齿厮磨着，舌头也不安分地伸出来互相缠绕，动情而发出的声音被刻意压低在喉咙里。

 

 

惠理子收拾了半天行李，刚下楼就看到大野踮着脚去够客厅架子上的CD，摇摇晃晃像是要把整排光盘都折腾下来，“樱井桑，我够不到那个CD，你可以帮我一下吗？”

“可以哦。”樱井明知道偷笑的那个人肯定没安什么好心，他走到架子下面，一踮脚整个人一下子都贴上了大野的背，温热的鼻息喷在他的后颈。樱井装作一只手在架子上面找CD的样子，“我说，你要哪张呀？”另一只手在看不见的地方在大野腰臀处流连，碰碰他敏感的后腰，捏捏他柔软的小屁股，“这个是吧？”他随便拿了一张。

“谢谢你哦。”大野扭过头来，小动物一样的上目线湿漉漉的，纯良的说着谢谢，没拿东西的手却不老实地伸下去揉捏了几下还在沉睡中的小樱井。

“不。客。气。”咬牙切齿的三个字吐出来，看我怎么收拾你，樱井尽量不去盯着大野一扭一扭走开的小屁股，大脑徒劳地努力，使血液不往那个方向集中。

 

 

这段扭曲的感情就像脱了僵的野马，一点火星就燃尽了整个草原，在樱井的大脑还在纠结的时候，身体已经早一步做出了解答，他已经深深的被那个看上去涉世未深的人吸引住了。

 

 

樱井的婚姻就是一场逢时的巧合。他工作方面的成绩与计划完美符合，年龄到了社会预期结婚的点，也遇到了一个条件和预想差不多女性，对方没有什么大的缺点，两人就自然而然地组成了家庭。说实话，他也没有什么不知足的，毕竟爱情这种东西是可遇不可求的。樱井刚认识惠理子的时候，她还是一个甜美可爱，性格温柔的小女孩子，过了一些年，两个人男未婚女未嫁也就凑合到了一起，现在他每天回家不必面对空无一人的房间，有人照顾他的生活，有人跟他说话，有人陪伴他。樱井也清楚对方选择跟他结婚很大一部分是看上了他的外在条件，前途稳定，踏实可靠，长相出众，其实两个人根本就没有精神方面的交流，表现出的爱意完全是大人间的逢场作戏而已。

没想到就在他准备好走向一成不变的死亡之时，大野智出现了。恰好到樱井眼睛高度的身高，有点长的头发、秀气的小鼻子、涂了润唇膏泛着亮光的嘴唇，这个眉眼里透着灵气的人，举手投足间每一个动作都在似有似无吸引着他的目光。

只不过……

他脑海里出现的都是背德、浮气……这样的负面的词，他虽然不爱惠理子，但是结婚是两个人的姓氏合二为一，是责任，是当初要一直照顾对方的誓言。樱井纠结着，不愿踏出这一步，可是，该把那只小狐狸怎么办呢？

 

 

你说他为什么要勾引我呢？

有意或是无意的。

 

 

你看，他又开始向我展示他那甜软无害的笑了，在餐桌上，我的正对面。

“啪嗒”一声，小狐狸故意碰掉了筷子，一溜烟地钻到了桌子下面。我看不见他，只能装作镇静的样子继续跟惠理子说话。西装裤宽松的裤腿被掀了起来，熟悉又陌生的人体的热量传过来，下一秒小腿后部敏感的皮肤就被他尖尖的虎牙咬了一口，接着一条柔软温热的小舌头舔上了僵硬的肌肉，抚慰着，吮吸着。我没有低头，凭感觉伸手下去捏捏了手感甚好的面包脸，示意他别闹了赶紧回去。小狐狸对我没搭理他似乎有些不满，又咬了我一口才不情不愿地爬了回了椅子。

吃饭时他还撅着嘴，眼睛故意不看我的那幅样子真是可爱。

 

 

也许真的就像别人说的那样，大野智就是个小妖精，勾走了他的魂魄，日夜吸取他的精华。


	6. Chapter 6

六

“好了，不跟你说了我要挂了，他们该回家了。”惠理子挂掉电话，开始准备做晚饭。这些天天气越来越冷，已经下过了今年的第一场雪，只有家里是温暖干燥的。街上行人匆匆闪过的面孔，每个人都裹着厚厚的外衣，只有年轻勇敢的少女还在这个季节里光裸着小腿，放肆地跟女伴说笑着。天色渐渐暗了下来，樱井走在回家的路上，想着该怎么跟妻子说公司里的事情。

几周前，本来就不如之前景气的公司把一桩好不容易争取过来的大案子交给樱井手下的团队去做，樱井知道这是对他委以重任，自然不敢怠慢，一直加班加点做着各种准备，顾不上别的事情，整个人也清瘦了不少。没想到的是，公司里另一个一直看他不顺眼的中层在他的团队里安插了内奸，故意搞砸了樱井交代给他的任务，也就顺带着把整个单子搞砸了。现在那个内奸已经被公司辞退了，樱井相信他很快就会在某人的帮助下重新找到工作的，可是作为负责人，樱井也受了牵连，扣掉三个月的奖金作为惩罚，如果又出现了别的问题，可能要卷铺盖走人了，而且不言而喻的是，近期是没有高层会器重他，再把这种重要的工作交给他了。

踏着沉重的脚步进了家门，他面对正在忙里忙外做饭的惠理子有点不好意思，对方为了这个家是真真正正地在努力，可是他呢？不仅搞砸了工作，还控制不住自己的欲望做出了不忠的事情。下楼帮忙收拾桌子的大野看见樱井回家了，冲着他抛了个wink，樱井觉得心里乱糟糟的，故意装着没看见，低头慢吞吞脱着外套。

“翔君，快点洗手准备吃晚饭了！”惠理子从厨房里探出头来喊了一声。

 

 

饭菜摆在桌子上，三碗刚盛出来的米饭冒着白色蒸汽，大野抱着面前热乎乎的的汤碗小口小口地吸着勺子上的汤，眼睛滴溜滴溜地转，偷偷看着对面的人。樱井胡乱扒了两口饭，就放下了碗，“我公司里出了点事。”

在樱井讲完整个事情经过之后，本来和谐美好的晚餐时间像是被点燃了引线，一下子让惠理子爆发了：

“什么？三个月的奖金？樱井翔你怎么这么没用？连自己的工作都做不好！”

“对不起，我知道我不该这么大意的。”

当着大野的面，惠理子连珠炮似的问题抛向樱井，她本来还算漂亮的脸蛋生起气来变得十分狰狞。反观樱井整个人累的要死，心情又不好，不愿跟她吵架，也不愿理她，只是一直道歉。

“翔君你别光说对不起了，看把姉さん给气的。”大野趁两个人都不说话的时候，怕他们两个吵不起来似的，笑嘻嘻地插了一句，结果被心情极度不好的樱井瞪了一眼。

“就是啊，你光说对不起有什么用呀？对不起能当饭吃？”本来已经安静下来的惠理子一听更来气了。

“……”

“你看看别人一个个都那么优秀，就说我上次聚会见到的那个高中同学吧，人家在律师界混得风生水起的，脸也长得不比你差，你倒是越来越不行了呢，连公司都快待不下去了。”

“……”

“真是的，我嫁给你可不是为了跟你受这份气的！”

“那你想让我怎么样？！”樱井眉头紧蹙，一拍桌子，饭也不吃了起身去了书房，把之前喋喋不休的惠理子吓得熄了火。

这顿晚饭除了大野没人好好吃，惠理子看樱井没哄她就这么走了，放下筷子抹了两把眼泪，也回了房。饭桌上就剩了大野一个人，他本来吃东西就慢，这会儿没人管他，他就悠哉悠哉地坐在椅子上荡着小腿，随便吃了点东西，收拾好碗筷上楼了。

 

 

“喏翔君给你留的，晚饭没怎么吃，再吃点吧。”

“噢谢谢。”

几个小时以后，大野敲门进了书房。樱井正戴着细边眼镜在看一本厚厚的小说。高脚台灯橙黄色的灯光洒下来，给他的侧脸镀了一层金边，白色毛衣，为了保暖加了一块方格披肩，他低垂的眉眼投在书页上，鼻梁挺直流畅，唇瓣饱满红润，清瘦秀美的手指夹着一页书。慵懒的气息让他整个人显得温和了许多。大野看到沙发床上已经摆好了枕头被子，不动声色的递了个餐盒就转身走了。

樱井合上书打开餐盒，里面装着几样小菜和温热的米饭，一张纸条躺在单独的小格里。

“翔君这些天辛苦了，明天别回家，送你个礼物。”

他叹了一声，手中的书倒扣在桌子上。


	7. Chapter 7

七

“4:57”，樱井看了一眼手表，还有几分钟下班，反正他也没什么可忙的了，收拾收拾东西准备回家。

无数雪花在天空中飞舞，地上积了薄薄一层雪，街灯还没有亮，写字楼里上班族匆匆赶着回家，樱井站住了，光怪陆离的世界里仿佛只剩下大野乖巧地等在那里。

他穿着驼色长大衣，棕色小皮鞋，白色长筒袜一直延伸到衣摆里面，光滑纤细的小腿若隐若现，肩膀上、头发上已经沾了一些雪，脸蛋红扑扑的，头上还带了个白色蕾丝的发箍。站在人来人往的写字楼门口，看到樱井来了就开心地朝他招手。

大野本来就长得秀气，头发又长，被人认错也是家常便饭，少年单薄的身体轻易地塞进女孩子的衣服，这样的打扮也丝毫没有违和感，反而更惹人怜爱。

樱井远远看着站在雪地里的美丽少年，活脱脱像个从北欧童话的森林里飞出来的小精灵，不忍走进打破这个画面，又看大野穿的少，鼻尖耳尖都冻红了，想要赶紧把他拥入怀中，暖一暖他的手。他快步走过去，“怎么穿成这样？露着腿冷不冷呀？”又摸了摸大野的手，凉凉的，就解下了自己的围巾，给他好好系上。

“刚才冷，不过看见翔君就不冷了～”大野装着女生声音娇嗔地说。下班时间不少认识的不认识的人开始往这边看，认识的人知道樱井已经结婚了，开始好奇这个小女生是谁，不认识的看见这一对养眼的组合会忍不住羡慕地多看两眼。

“你要送我什么？”樱井用手捂住大野干净白皙的小脸给他保温，又把落到眼前的头发别到他耳后。

环顾四周看到周围暂时没人经过，大野迅速地解开了几个纽扣，哗地对着樱井敞开大衣，又迅速合上。

小裙子，黑马甲，整套的的女仆装一闪而过。

“ふふふ、我们走吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

八

http://music.163.com/#/song?id=22645581

大野牵着樱井的手，一路轻车熟路地进了一家情人旅馆，电子设备苦手的他眯着眼睛笨拙地用一根手指操作着显示屏。

“翔君喜欢什么风格的？”

“我好像只能说女仆系了吧。”

“ふふん翔君真聪明～等下也要听我的噢～”

 

 

“你先在外面等一下啦～”樱井被安慰性地亲了一下脸颊，小狐狸一下子钻进了房间里。樱井百无聊赖地靠在走廊的墙上，仰头看着天花板，这家酒店装潢倒是一点也不马虎，房间的隔音效果看上去也很好，但是还是能隐约听到女人呻吟的声音从某个房间传出来。等到门重新被打开的时候，大野已经脱了外套，这下樱井可看清了他的黑白系列全套女仆装，蓬蓬袖裹着他纤细的手臂，超短荷叶边裙摆仿佛一动就有走光的危险，白色长筒袜中和了吊袜带的色气，又平添了乖巧，中间细腻白嫩的大腿令人遐想万分，最外面的小马甲又让人感觉他好像真的是正经女仆一样。大野乖巧地低垂着眉眼，手指害羞地绞在身前，一条腿微微屈着，“ご主人様这些天辛苦了，请让智子来服侍主人吧～”说完挽上了樱井的手，把他带进了房间。

房间里一切都是粉色的。

粉色的墙壁天花板，粉色的窗帘，软垫沙发，床头柜，还有房间中间是粉白蕾丝帷幕遮盖下的大床。

“阿智，没想到你这么有少女心呀。”

“嘘——”，大野回头用食指轻轻压住了樱井的嘴唇，“叫我智子。洗澡水已经放好了，让智子帮主人洗澡吧～”他灵巧地解开了樱井的衣扣。

头发湿哒哒地搭在前额，樱井闭着眼睛靠在按摩浴缸上，享受着热水和跪在一旁地垫上大野的按摩服务。工作了一天他的肩膀有些酸痛，现在肌肉在恰好的力度下渐渐放松了下来。对方的手已经移到了腿部揉捏着，就在他的困意渐渐上升的时候，突然感觉大野停下了动作，他睁开迷蒙的双眼，就看见水雾中的情人拿过一个小瓶，往手指上倒着。

“那是什么啊，sato、satoko？”

“润滑剂”，大野放下了瓶子重新跪回原来的位置，“主人，趴下，撅起屁股来。”

樱井心里一惊，觉得自己后面要失守，但其实水瓶座的好奇又占据了上风，被从后面进入到底是什么感觉？他有些僵硬地转过去，跪在浴缸里，手撑在边上，因为姿势的改变，温热的水一波一波打上大腿，又温顺地绕过去。热气氤氲，漂浮在空中，蒸得他脸红红的。

大野沾了点手心里的润滑，抹在了那个因为紧张而收缩的穴口，他十分又耐心地按压着周围，等到肌肉不再抗拒外界的触碰就把一根手指塞进去，浅浅地抽插。“主人，要放松哦～”他抽出手指，趴过去安慰性地亲了那个浮在水面上饱满的臀尖一口。沾了更多润滑，手指穿过紧绷的括约肌，到达柔软的肠道，转着圈把润滑均匀地涂抹在肠壁上，在前列腺的周围不断刺激着。看着那副美丽的身体随着自己抽插的节奏摆动，他另一只空着的手也不甘寂寞地掀起裙子，穿过女式内裤的蕾丝边，把剩下的润滑都抹在了后穴口，开始开拓自己。

樱井适应得很好，一开始还觉得有点奇怪，但是渐渐在穴口被撑开的过程中找到了快感，随着大野手指越来越深入、动作越来越大，他垂在腿间的性器不知道在什么时候硬了起来。

“您觉得智子的按摩还舒服吗，主人？”

“嗯……舒服……你过来……”

大野听话地趴过去，手指还留在两个人体内，任由樱井抬起身子，用湿漉漉的手臂拥抱自己，让白色的上衣变得透明，紧贴在自己身体上，纵容他吮吸着啃咬着自己柔软的嘴唇，舌尖与舌尖共舞，又移到脆弱的脖颈，花果繁复又甜蜜的气味被他捕捉到了，“你还用了女香？”

“嗯Gio的女香，主人喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，像你一样，那么甜美。”

“那……智子就继续了。”

 

粉色的床帘飘舞起来，樱井被推倒在柔软的厚床垫上，大野鞋子都没脱就跟着爬了上来，两腿分开坐在他身上。蓬蓬的短裙被大张的腿撑开，已经盖不住什么东西，樱井伸手触到大野大腿细腻光滑的皮肤，他盯着那张美丽的、被情欲熏红的小脸，抬起上身开始解开大野上衣的扣子。三两下脱掉他的小马甲时，他才发现好像大野今天的胸部很不一样，不是平平的，从领口的扣子开始，衬衣一点一点敞开，露出了女式内衣。上衣的领口被一下子拉开到胸口，大野圆润的肩头露了出来，雪纺内衣烟雾一般的质地遮住了他的前胸，樱井忍不住去把他弄的狼狈不堪，在他雪白的身体上留下一个个红紫色的吻痕。

大野笑着轻轻推开往下侵略的樱井，“等一下”，他从右胸前掏出一个小小的跳蛋，“好了，继续吧。”他一边享受樱井吮吸自己皮肤的酥麻感，一边向后伸手摸到他穴口，慢慢把跳蛋推了进去。樱井不再抗拒外来物体的小穴吞进了跳蛋，在那个小东西开始低频震颤时，他喉咙里发出舒服的轻哼声。

“主人感觉怎么样？”

“唔……”

“主人听上去很享受呢，现在智子让主人更舒服一点吧。”

大野褪下与内衣配套的内裤，但并不全脱下来，让它堆在腿间，撸动了几下樱井正在激动地流着体液的硬挺让它更加涨大，屁股往前挪挪，扶着那根对准自己身后的小嘴就往下坐。大野额头上冒了一层薄薄的汗，没有仔细扩张的穴道紧的要命，疼痛是不可避免的，好不容易全吞进去之后两个人都松了一口气。樱井被前后夹击，前面被大野缱绻的肠肉紧紧吸着，后面跳蛋的节奏又掌握在身上的那个人手中，刺激太多了，他愿意把命都给他。

大野适应那根性器的存在之后慢慢上下动起来，摩擦的快感从脊柱传上来，他开始毫无保留地呻吟。节奏渐渐加快，脖颈高高昂起，他就顺势向后倒用手撑住樱井的大腿保持平衡，本来就被脱了一半的上衣敞开地更大，露出更多前胸和后背。动着动着，好像房间的温度也越来越高，细密的汗水从他的皮肤里渗出来，大野仿佛觉得都是身上这件内衣造成的这个局面，而且还可恶地禁锢了他的动作一般，自己停下动作把后面的内衣扣解开，把它拽下来，露出属于男孩子的胸膛。那件白色的布料顺着手臂滑了下来，落在樱井的腹肌上，他又干脆调整姿势身体前倾，抓住樱井的胳膊下半身继续动起来。

“啊…啊哈、唔好棒！……啊受不了了……”小狐狸嘴里发出这样淫荡的声音，头上的发箍却好好地待在远处，一只手还记得揉捏樱井的乳首，给他更多刺激。

樱井觉得自己不能再更爽了，他不自觉地闭上眼睛，下身随着大野的节奏用力向上顶弄，两人腿间被各种体液粘得一片粘腻，臀瓣打到大腿上发出肉体拍击带来的水声。

“翔君、呼……翔君我要不行了！”

“一起射吧。”

大野感觉自己马上就要高潮了，忘情地扭着腰，安慰着自己高高翘起的前端，一下一下重重地往下坐，手里跳蛋的遥控器也被调高了一档，

“啊！唔……出来了……”

“呼……哈……”

两个人一起射了出来，大野的精液弄脏了樱井的前胸，还溅到了他脸上，而自己则被樱井灌了满满一肚子浓稠的白浊。

樱井抱着趴在他身上的大野，一起平复着呼吸，交换了一个深吻。他帮大野脱下已经被折腾的不成样子的衣服，抱着光溜溜的他躺在自己怀里。括约肌不情愿地把跳蛋吐出来，樱井哼哼了一声，润滑混合着肠液流了出来，类似失禁的感觉让他有点害羞，又惊喜于爱人带给自己的这份礼物。

“智，还好吗？”他抱着怀里湿乎乎的、看上去累坏了的小狐狸。

“嗯翔君满足了吗？毕竟这是给翔君辛苦工作的安慰嘛。”  
“以后这种累活让我来就好”，一个怜爱的吻落在了大野额头上。


	9. Chapter 9

九

http://music.163.com/#/song?id=28272023

 

“Lover，where do you live?  
In the skies?  
In the clouds?  
In the ocean?”

 

 

翔重新和惠理子说话了。

翔搬回卧室了。

我们两人从肉体得到的欢愉越多，他平时就越失落。

翔最近都不怎么笑了呢。

晚饭也吃的不开心。

只有在送我上学的路上，车停下来我要离开的时候，我向他讨一个吻，他才会那么温柔地眯起眼角，温柔地笑开来，温柔地跟我交换呼吸。

行道树没有叶子，光秃秃的，早上清冷的阳光在树杈之间洒下来，透过玻璃照在他的脸上，真是好看。

 

 

上次那场大雪留下的痕迹已经几乎没有了，气温却降得更低。之前轻飘飘的雪花变成了行人脚下的污泥，又在融雪剂的作用下转化成了最原始的形态。水渗进土壤里，水蒸发到空气中，消失了。

“……阿智，你有没有想过我们的以后？”周六下午樱井从门缝里看见大野蜷缩在被子，以为他里睡着了，就悄悄走进他的小屋，指尖轻轻拂过冬日阳光下他近乎透明的小脸。  
窝在床上假寐的人没有睁眼，他怎么可能没有想过，怎么说也还是天真的少年当然想象过只有他们两个人的生活，但是他没有说话，那太自私了。屋子里静悄悄的，只有窗外的北风放肆地呼啸着，过了一会儿，听到樱井叹了一口气，他有点心疼。

 

 

“……翔君，想听个故事吗。”樱井在踏出房门的瞬间听到了这个陈述句。

“……好啊。”他转过身来，坐到了床边。

 

 

沉浸在色彩世界里的少年没有感觉到来自背后那个男人的恶意，小春日和，他依旧趴在自己房间里的书桌上画着画。

男人是他寄养家庭的男主人，从第一次见到清秀纤细的少年时就开始用异样的眼神看他，里面充斥着粘稠的欲望，那不是该看一个孩子的眼神。

男人现在趁着家里没人，推开没有上锁的房门，粗暴地拎着他的后颈拖他到床上，开始扒他的裤子，嘴上还威胁着少年不让他说出去。还没怎么发育的少年身体单薄，拼了命死死抓住桌子腿，却还是被大力的男人一下甩到床上。

男人丑恶的嘴脸越靠越近，他害怕极了，抱着身体一个劲往墙角缩，嘴唇不由自主地打着颤，“不……不要！你别过来……”他大声尖叫，少年已经对这个世界有了足够的认知，他知道接下来会发生什么可怕的事。

幸运的是，在少年的四肢被压制住已经无法挣扎的时候，女主人推门进来了，撞破了这一桩犯罪。

 

 

“她看到她丈夫硬着的东西还有我那条已经被撕烂的内裤时，愣了一下，接着开始尖叫起来。也许人就是这样吧，会下意识的袒护自己熟悉的人。她不觉得这是他丈夫的错，反而一直说是我勾引了他丈夫，抓着我骂我狐狸精，把我赶出了他们家。听说那个女人本来是还想好好跟她丈夫过日子的，后来实在无法接受这件事情就离婚了。”

“我那时候自己在外面花着父母的遗产，逃学、打架，过了一段自由的日子，我是喜欢男人没错，但我不是要被他们强迫着上的。跟自己看上的人做爱才是对的不是吗？所以半夜在gay吧后门的巷子里跟看上的陌生男人做，这样的事我也干得出来，上别人，也被别人上，不为别的，只因为我想。翔君应该很难接受吧。”大野想到这里歪着嘴角从鼻子里笑了一声。

“……就这样一直到又被三木塞到了一个‘新家’，他们听说了那件事，但还是因为遗产而收留了我，每天见了我就像躲避病菌一样，还不让他们家的小孩子跟我说话，我就想这样何必呢？还不如我一个人活得自在，想干什么就干什么。既然他们说我是妖精，那我就要做出个妖精的样子来，那个男人意志太不坚定了，或者说他跟他妻子之间根本就不存在爱情这码事吧，所以啊这次我很容易就又被赶走了。接下来两三个人也大概都是这样了……这三四年里算起来我还是一个人过的时间长呢，所以哦，翔君可以想象出来吧，本来就不多的遗产已经差不多被用完了哦，只不过大家都以为有很多的样子，三木律师也不知道我花了多少ふふふ。本来来到翔君家里，也想跟以前一样，走个过场而已，然后出去当个牛郎什么的……可是翔君你啊，为什么还要对我这么温柔呢？”

“我已经是每一天都比上一天更不想离开翔君了……”

“翔君一定觉得这样的我很令人恶心吧，故意勾引别人，看上一个人就想被他上什么的……我本来不想纠缠翔君的，可是……我喜欢上翔君了。”

“不想因为破坏翔君的家庭而被你厌恶，可是这一次我真的不想离开了……”

 

 

“智，你真的想好了吗？”坐在床边半天没说话的樱井声音有点沙哑。

“翔君……”

樱井伸过手臂重新揽住大野，他心疼怀里这个人，心疼的想靠这一个拥抱永远的守护住这个快要哭了的小圆脸。两个人相拥在一起，唇瓣贴在一起，交换了一个干燥而纯洁的吻。

“一起堕落吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

十

http://music.163.com/#/song?id=28288343

他发现自己渐渐地变了，丑陋的嫉妒占据了他的内心。他不满足于趁惠理子转身的时候和正坐在沙发上的樱井翔蜻蜓点水般的亲吻；不满足于趁房间里唯一一个女人洗澡时跪在樱井脚下膜拜他高昂着的性器，用尽所有挑逗的技巧把它伺候得舒舒服服；甚至不满足于和樱井两个人在属于男女主人的卧室里尝试各种姿势翻云覆雨，报复般的故意不去控制自己的身体，用汗液、泪液、唾液，还有精液，把床单弄的乱七八糟。

他想要更多，他想要樱井翔的全部都属于自己，而不是外界认为的惠理子。

即使是在那些偷情的时候。

 

 

就像那天两人一起在厨房里洗水果时，水龙头开得很大，哗啦哗啦透明清亮的水柱流下来。大野洗好一颗圣女果放进盘子里，而旁边的樱井洗好一颗之后则偷偷扒开大野宽松的家居裤，直接塞进那个已经润滑好的小穴里。

一颗。

两颗。

三颗。

大野在心里默默数着，刻意在樱井捏住那颗通红的小果子顶进一个头的时候放松后穴放它进来，又在它已经完全被塞进去之后绷紧肌肉，抑制住身体想要排出异物的感觉。他想象着现在自己的肠道被几颗果子填得满满的，而等一下进了房间就会扒光衣服大张开腿，毫无羞耻地在樱井面前一颗颗把它们排出来，而费了半天力气实在出不来的最后一颗会在接下来樱井毫不留情惩罚般的顶撞中被碾得稀烂，化成血红的汁液从小口里失禁了一样流出来。

两个人偷偷摸摸的小动作一直持续到水龙头发出的哗哗水声已经掩盖不住大野因为坚持地太难过而不自觉发出的哼哼声，最后用肛塞堵住出口作为结束。

 

 

坐在沙发上的惠理子奇怪的看了一眼果盘：“今天的水果有点少吗？你们都拿过来了吗？”

樱井装作没事的样子继续看电视：“哦刚刚洗的时候大野君吃了不少”，他往下拽拽衣服用衣摆挡住自己昂扬的欲望，看着准备离开客厅的大野坏笑了一下，叫住他，“是吧，大野君？”

“……是、是的，我吃了一些……”绯红的脸颊，大野低着头小碎步上了二楼。

 

 

即使是在这些偷情的时候，在樱井的瞳孔里只有他的时候，他也丝毫不满足，他总是在想，要是樱井翔是属于他一个人的樱井翔就好了。

 

 

“对不起，翔君，我接受不了了，还是我替你做决定吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

十一

惠理子不情愿地踏进了大野高中的班级，今天是大野高中的家长会，这种时候还是要做个负责任的样子。时刻注意着抬头挺胸的仪态，脚下的高跟鞋让她走得很累。惠理子找了个靠窗的位置坐下，抬起头却发现自己好像在被所有人指指点点地议论着。

走廊上有几个大胆的男生走过来，不怀好意地笑着，“大野那家伙现在住你家是吧？”

“怎么了？你们有什么事吗？”惠理子下意识捏紧了手提包的肩带。

“哈哈哈哈哈我说吧，果然又是一个……太太，你还真放心呢，把你家先生丢在家里跟那小子独处……”

“什么？”

“你不会还不知道吧？”，那个男生把玻璃窗开的更大，凑到惠理子耳边，故意压低了声音，“大野那家伙啊，可是会专门勾引男人呢~”，吐息打在敏感的耳朵上，一个字一个字让惠理子僵硬着身体不敢移动。

“……嗯？不明白吗？他会跟男人上床啊，随便什么男人……”

 

 

惠理子气急败坏推开家门，客厅里不出意料空无一人，她还没上楼就已经听到了像是小猫叫的声音，女人的高跟鞋放轻了声音踮着脚踩着地板上，三步并作两步闯进虚掩着门的主卧，正好看见一副活春宫：只见全身赤裸、后背布满汗珠的大野就在自己平时晚上睡觉的床上，两腿分开骑在另一个男人身上，身后不可言说的某个部位顺利地吞吃着赤红的性器，他上下动着腰，向后仰着身子，嘴里不停发出甜腻的、让人面红耳赤的呻吟，而下面那个扶着大野的背、胯部不停地一下一下向上顶弄、低喘着的男人正是一个小时前打发她去给大野开家长会的、她的丈夫樱井翔。

“你、你们……啊——！”惠理子不敢相信地尖叫起来。

“啊~翔君好深，嗯、哈……顶到了，就是那里……啊~”，大野回头看见惠理子不但没有停下动作，反而媚眼如丝、亦或用是可以理解成示威般的眼神盯着她的眼睛，变本加厉的扭着腰，让两个人连接的部位不停相撞，发出一声声肉体撞击又带着水声的脆响。

“啊翔君，被人发现了呢~好害羞啊怎么办呀~你、你快点射出来好不好嘛~”

 

 

惠理子又发出一声尖叫，抱着头冲了出去。

 

 

“智，你是故意的吧，刚刚非要求着我现在做”，樱井开始被吓了一跳，浑身僵硬着不敢动作，直挺挺的肉棒差点软在里面，后来他看到大野的反应就明白了这个人是故意让惠理子发现的。

“翔君……对不起……”

樱井真的生气了，这也太胡闹了，可是当下他出去也不是，接着进行也不是，那个小恶魔一样不停作乱的人还在用自己不知悔改的小穴紧紧地套弄着他。樱井索性一用力，翻身将那人压在自己身下，抬起大野的腿压到胸前，“抱好了”，板着脸开始发力狠狠地索取。

 

 

 

“樱井翔你竟然是个同性恋！我就问你不觉得恶心吗？你别碰我！两个男人都搞到我床上来了，太过分了吧，当我是空气吗！”

“……”

“你别不说话，你既然这么不知收敛，那咱们就让你上司啊，同事啊也都知道知道吧。”

“……”

“离婚？你以为我还能跟你过下去吗？你等着法院的传票吧！”

“……”

 

 

大野在二楼断断续续听到了惠理子歇斯底里的吼声。

他听不下去了，随便套了条不知道谁的裤子裸着上半身下了楼。惠理子还在不住的骂着樱井，看见大野下来反而停了下来。

“我说，樱井太太，你骂够了吗？”，大野去厨房接了杯水，布满红痕的喉结上下动着，大口喝下去，“事情你也看见了，骂够了喝点水就走吧，我和翔君还有事没做完呢。是吧，翔君？”

惠理子听了这话脸一阵红一阵白，“不要脸！”说完拿起包摔门走了。


	12. Chapter 12

十二

樱井翔一两周过的完全可以用焦头烂额来形容了，惠理子先是去到他上班的会社大闹了一场，上司同事们的指点与眼神逼得他过了几天主动递了辞呈，后来法院的传票就来了，离婚、财产分割，她卷走了绝大部分的存款与资产，给樱井留下的仅仅是那栋房子的一半和离开法庭的那个下午一个挽着庭上原告律师潇洒离开的背影。

樱井自知有愧，毕竟是自己把惠理子的人生推上了一个完全不同的方向。他明白普通女孩子的心思，本来结婚以后，她可以有几个活泼可爱的孩子，把他们养大，看着他们离开，和樱井两个人在这间屋子里一起慢慢变老，但是这些画面现在来看完全就是天方夜谭，所以无论怎样都随她吧。

他离开法院，又顺路去了一趟公司，在同事的窃窃私语下收拾好自己的东西，失魂落魄地抱了个纸箱坐地铁回家。他到目前为止的人生在大脑中电影一样播放了一遍，最后停留在大野的小脸上。

“不过这样也好”，樱井自嘲地笑了笑，慢慢在夕阳下踱回了家。

 

 

大野在客厅里的单人沙发上坐了一下午。

他看着像蜜蜂一样忙忙碌碌的工人给电视、茶几、餐桌……所有的家具套上塑料袋，再合力再盖上一层白色的布。

他看着时钟无意义的原地打转。

他看着冬日阳光下干燥空气里尘埃的舞蹈。

“先生，请让一下。”

“……”

“先生……先生！”

“啊，不好意思。”大野回过神来，抬起屁股给工人让出了沙发。

 

“智，我回家了。”

“啊欢迎回来。”

家里的工人已经走了，留下一屋子的惨白，大野站在玄关接过樱井手里的纸箱，小嘴撅着，皱着眉头看着他脱掉外套。

“翔君以后我们……、唔！”，樱井没等大野说完就把他紧紧搂在怀里，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里，阖上眼帘吻上了大野的唇，含着，吮吸着，探寻着。

润唇膏青提的味道让人沉迷其中，纸箱啪的一声落在地板上，大野也用力回抱着恋人，抬头迎接起了这次激烈的亲吻，啃咬着面前柔软的唇，主动献上勾人的舌尖和对方的交缠在一起。

鲜红的唇瓣分开，在两人之间拉开一条条银丝，各自换一口气，趁着接吻的间隙大野抓着他结实的手臂，制止住那个野兽一般的人，气喘吁吁地焦急地问樱井：

“翔君，告诉我你爱我吗？你还爱我吗？”

“当然爱，智君，我还有你，我也只有你了。”

“太好了，翔君，我也只有你了。”

 

 

接着是更漫长的缠绵，还站着玄关的时候他们就像两只野兽一样疯狂地剥光了对方，啃咬着对方脆弱的脖颈。大野承受不住一般，向后仰着腰闭着眼睛，追随着对方口中的甘甜，他感到自己两腿发软，被樱井托着腰还是站不稳，不一会儿两个人就滚到了地板上。

虽然是冬日，但是室内暖气开的很足，两个人又充满了末日般的激情，不一会儿身体上就出了一层薄汗，樱井两三下脱掉自己的上衣就开始扒大野的深蓝丝绒连帽衫。

“翔君现在要做吗？”，躺在地上，大野上目线眼底湿漉漉地问身上的人。

“别明知故问了小妖精。”

“可是我嫌地板太硬了。”

“硬也给我忍着”，樱井又把裤子连着内裤一起从大野双腿上拽下来，有些粗鲁地把衣服扔到一边，示意大野翻身，让他跪在地上，“乖一点，趴下。”

大野虽然嘴上那么说，其实也在享受此刻恋人并不常见的控制欲，双手撑在热乎乎的地板上，被拥有的感觉让他心里满满当当的。

拿出口袋里刚刚在便利店里买来的的润滑剂，樱井仔细地涂在大野因为气温降低而不停收缩的小穴周围，按压着外面的肌肉，又挤了一些到手指上，伸了中指进去，开始慢慢的抽插。另一只手在前面环到大野的胸前，用两根手指夹起小小的乳首，蹂躏几下，弄硬它又放开，在周围画着圈，等它恢复到不充血的状态再开始下一轮的刺激。

大野本身动情分泌的肠液又加上润滑剂让整个过程进行的十分顺利，整个人跟着樱井的手指轻轻地晃动着，从尾椎和胸前升起来的快感让他轻哼着，性器不知道什么时候已经硬了起来，垂在腿间渐渐胀大。

 

 

他们的时间多得很，今天晚上完全属于他们，不， 以后的时间也完全属于他们。

 

 

三根手指扩张的动作停了下来，樱井解开自己的腰带，拉下西装裤和内裤，那根紫红硬挺着的肉棒随即弹了出来。

“智，我要进去了。”

“嗯，翔君，我爱你”，空虚的后穴被炙热的肉棒渐渐填满，“我真的好爱你”，大野扭过头去索要着亲吻，身体顺势侧躺到了地板上，解放的双手环住樱井的脖子，两个人缠绵在了一起。

 

 

来自夕阳的光线已经完全褪尽，晴朗夜空的月光星光铺在地面上反着光。

“翔君，你知道吗？我现在只想永远做下去，做到死，只想你的肉棒永远塞在我的身体里，好不好？”，大野的声音听上去已经沙哑了，他双手捧着樱井翔的脸，盯着他的眼睛。

“那我们就继续吧。”

 

 

天已经大亮了，地板上两个赤裸着互相拥抱着的人还在睡着，发出均匀的呼吸声。

昨夜最后一轮做完后，樱井故意没有从大野身体里拔出来的阴茎不知道什么时候被肠道挤出来了，软软地垂在一边。大野的穴口还是红肿的，过多的精液流了出来，干涸在臀部和会阴的皮肤上。

一切都很安静，这个喧嚣世界仿佛只剩了他们两个人。

冬日清晨的阳光照在他们身上。

 

 

“咚咚咚！”

敲门声。

樱井被惊醒了。

 

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
